


Christmas Present

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Modern Era, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You have no idea what to get Levi for Christmas and it doesn’t help that Levi’s uncle is trying to get involved.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words I am but a humble peasant with only my hand me down 5s and imagination.

Also I’m going to use English currency cause ya girl is from the UK although fun fact I have German, Irish and Norwegian in me (maybe some Italian according to my mum but I’m blonde and blue eyed so it must be very far back if its true) so I like to think of myself as a “crossbreed” lmao

Warnings: fluff, swearing, sexual references

Please don’t repost, 

Levi x reader (modern au)

Part one

Christmas was easily your favorite time of the year. The beautiful twinkling lights, the smell of pine and cinnamon, the cheerfulness that seemed to spur people on to the final few weeks of another year as they began to wind down, ready for their well deserved holidays. Yes Christmas was defiantly a personal favorite for you.

You absolutely adored getting the small apartment you shared with Levi ready for the festivities, helping him string lights throughout the rooms, hanging stockings up, going through the pain of untangling tinsel and trying to clumsily set the fake tree up only for it to fall apart. You would put some tunes on and begin to bake some cakes that would more then likely go wrong and your boyfriend would pretend to like them, but would give them to the small Jack Russel puppy you both owned instead. It was truly the time of the year you looked forward to the most.

When it came to Christmas you and Levi had strict rules as to when to take into consideration when it was appropriate to begin getting really excited. These were doubly enforced when living with Levi because he forbid any signs of Christmas before it was actually the twelfth month and you agreed. No Christmas songs until December actually began, no decorations until the second week and presents were always bought and ordered in the end of November to ensure there was no stressing about it too close to the 26th.

Since Levi’s birthday was on the 25th you had suggested when you had first begun dating that the two of you celebrate Christmas on the 26th. So it had become your own little tradition to exchange and celebrate the holiday on Boxing Day and shower Levi with birthday attention the day before. So in theory you had one day more then everyone else in the world to organise a present for your boyfriend for Christmas.

So why hadn’t you?

“You still don’t know what to get him?” Sasha asked from a cross the table taking a sip of her coffee.

You shook your head sighing as you lazily stirred a spoon through your hot chocolate, the small coffee shop you sat in bubbling with light chatter as holiday shoppers tried to warm up in the busy cafe.

It was the 23rd and you still hadn’t settled on a present for your partner. It shouldn’t have been so difficult, you had been with Levi since your days in the military all but five years ago. Five years you had been with that man and not once had you failed to think of a suitable gift for him, whether it be a new china tea set or deluxe cleaning supplies or even a new brand of tea leaves he had yet to discover, you had always impressed him with your choice in gifts. So what was so difficult about finding one this time?

In all honesty you had scowered Amazon and all the shops you could think of to find him the perfect Christmas present but to no avail, everything you thought of felt wrong and you could invision him opening whatever you gave him, only for him to end up being disappointed. So you had put it off and put it off and now it was only three days until the 26th with no clue as to what to buy.

.“I really don’t know what to get Levi.” you sigh picking up your cup, blowing across the surface of the chocolate beverage that swirls in its depths, the sweet aroma filling your senses and a warmth spreads through your body “anything I think of just sounds wrong. He already has about five tea sets, he’s tasted every damn tea in the world and there’s only so many jumpers I can buy the man.”

You’ve been dating him for five years, surely you can think of something.” Sasha answers her brown eyes clouded as she tried to think of something “you retired from the Corps recently maybe you could give him something sentimental from your military days.”

“No. Levi doesn’t want to be reminded about the Sirvey Corps, he lost so much in the time spent there.” you say as you think back to Isabel and Farlan, Erwin and Hange all who had been killed in combat.

While Levi had been grateful to have met you during his military life, he tried his hardest to rid his mind of the horrors he had seen. His days as a captain of the special operations squad would always be apart of him that he couldn’t shake, but that didn’t mean he had I like it. He had seen things that even the darkest of minds couldn’t have conjured you knew it was best to stay away from that area all together.

Since retiring age for military personnel was young it meant you and Levi had a lot of free time to kill, so he had decided to open a tea shop like he had always wanted. It was going very well and he had made a good name for himself, you were proud of him for it and was always reminding him exactly how proud you were of him everyday. It had seemed ridiculous at first that the infamous Captain Levi Ackerman of the special operations force would open something as pure as a tea shop, but it was less bizarre then it sounded and now his business was booming.

“So no tea sets, no tea leaves or jumpers and nothing military based.” Sasha listed off holding a finger up at each item and said, she huffed slumping into her seat “I’ve known Levi for a while now but I don’t think I know anything else about him. No wonder you’re having a hard time.”

“Well luckily for you he’s my difficult boyfriend.” you joke setting your cup back down to run a hand through your hair and resting your hands in your lap “I love him but the man is so hard to buy for.”

“It’s only the 23rd.” Sasha hummed “and I know you guys celebrate Christmas on the 26th, so you still have time.”

You shake your head.

“That’s not the point. I should have had this sorted by now, what if I don’t know Levi as well as I think I do?”

“(Y/n), are you kidding me?” Sasha scoffs waving a hand infront of your face “everyone thought the capt- Levi was completely void of emotion. Everyone can see you’re meant for eachother.”

You nod, tucking a loose lock of hair behind your ear, a smile creeping onto your face.

“What about you?” you ask the brunette taking a sip of hot chocolate, the sickly liquid burning your tongue as you cautiously took steady sips “what are you getting Connie for Christmas?”

Sasha didn’t say anything. Instead she innocently batted her eyelashes from over her coffee mug, a faint blush dusting her freckled cheeks as a coy grin spread across her face. You stared at her confused for a second, realisation only dawning on you as your confusion was replaced with what she had meant, your eyes widened and you sharply set your hot chocolate mug down as a snort escaped your lips. Stifling the laughter, you smacked a hand over your mouth to suppress the giggles that threatened to escape as Sasha wiggled her eyebrows at you.

You should have known Sasha would be planing something sensual for Connie, the two were like rabbits in heat over the holidays and you didn’t know you were surprised at her “present.”

You whore.” you teased as another wave of laughter slipped from your mouth, Shasha feigned fake hurt and pressed a hand over chest with a satirical look of offense on her face.

“I just want to please my mans over the holiday.” Sasha says shrugging her shoulders “don’t judge me.”

You roll your eyes, a grin still residing on your face, but it quickly disappeared as your friends eyes quickly lit up and you already know what she’s about to say and needed you can shut it down she opened her mouth.

.“Hey why don’t you do the same for Levi? Give him a little something something for Christmas.”

“Sasha...”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.” the girl says excitedly, clapping her hand together in excitement her eyes wide with the idea “we can take you to the lingerie stores and pick you out a themed set. Ooh we can get your nails done and buy you some new perfume. Come on I’m sure Levi would love it.”

You bit your lip, folding your arms over your chest and turning your gaze out the window of the cafe where the streets were bustling with last minute shoppers, snow was gently falling from the grey sky like little crystals being sprinkled to the world by invisible hands forming a blanket of white on the busy streets and rooftops.

You tucked the flat of your palm under chin, curling your fingers around your palm as you thought to yourself continuing to chew on the bottom of your lip.

You had already thought about giving Levi a little “something, something” for the holidays but you found it to be a rather lazy substitute for a gift and you didn’t like the idea of giving yourself away like a present, it was insulting. At least that’s what you told yourself, because in all truth you had been Levi’s valentines day present and you didn’t want to do the same for Christmas, that really would seem lazy. Levi could have you whenever he wanted, you thought he should receive something he would really treasure.

“No Sasha I’m not doing that.” you say shaking your head and the brunette pouts.

“Have it your way. I’m just saying it’s an easy solution.” she shrugged taking a final sip of her coffee setting the mug down with a clack.

“Levi deserves more then an easy solution.” you mutter, breaking your gaze away from the street outside the window when you hear your phone vibrate in your coat pocket that hung on the back of your chair.

Your fingers clasped around the cool screen of your phone as you pulled out into the open to see a message light up on your screen.

You frowned when you saw who it was from, it was from an unknown number but you knew who it was you had come to recognise it after five years of being pestered by it.

“Who is it?” Sasha asked, you sighed switching it off and shoving back into your coat pocket.

“It’s Levi’s uncle asking if he can visit for Christmas and Levi’s birthday.” you say finishing your hot chocolate and setting the cup down, reaching into your bag that was hanging off the chair you were in ontop of your coat and pulling out a five pound note to place on the table as a tip.

“I thought you said you’d broken all ties with him after that one incident.” Sasha said standing up to pull her coat on, you folllwwd her actions as you picked your coat up off he back if your chair and slid it over your shoulders beginning to button it up.

You knew which incident she was referring to. The one where you, Levi and his mother had been having a quiet Christmas dinner together the year before.

It had been nice to wine and dine, Levi’s mother having been laughing and conversing with you while Levi sat quietly watching, a warm smile on his face and one arm draped behind your shoulders and resting on the back of your chair. It had been a quaint evening and you hadn’t expected a harsh knocking to come from the door, Levi had instantly stood up to take care of it telling you and Kuchel to stay in the dinning room. It hadn’t been more then five seconds before Kenny had barged his way through, drunk and shouting. Kenny wasn’t a mean drunk, he just got a little touchy when intoxicated and had gotten too comfortable around you for Levi’s liking. Which had resulted in Kenny having a black eye, Levi a busted lip and Kuchel’s dining room being destroyed. It was fair to say Levi hadn’t wanted anything to do with Kenny since.

“It’s fine I’ll just ignore him.” you shrug as you wrap your scarf around your neck and pull your bag over shoulder, preparing for the walk down the high street.

“Are you going to tell Levi?” Sasha asks as you both exit the small cafe thanking the servers and stepping out into the chilly air.

“No. No, Levi would freak out if he knew Kenny was trying to contact me. I don’t want to stress him out when he’s supposed to enjoying the holidays.” you say pulling your scarf over your nose and lips to keep the cold out.

“It’s probably a good idea to let him know that Kenny is trying to contact you.”

“Honestly Sasha it’s fine.” you reassure “let’s try to find Levi a present.”

“I still think we should try the lingerie store.” she teases and you smack her round the arm playfully.

“No.”

“Whhyy?” Sasha whined and you smirked at her.

“Cause I was his valentine’s day gift.” you say slyly and this time it was Sasha’s face that turned bright red but she grinned at you.

“Did he like it?” she asked linking her arm with yours as you passed the shops, the thick snow crunching and fluffy under your boots.

“I still have the bruises,” you tease laughing as Sasha squeals.

“You whore.” she says winking and you burst into a fit of laugher continuing to make your way down the crowded street.

You shiver slightly and pull your coat tighter around your body, your cheeks and nose already burning as the frosty air pressed kisses into your skin. With every breath you took a small cloud of mist would swirl into the air, the thick snow crunching under your boots as you and Sasha made your way down the streets passing the shops.

The snowflakes continued to swirl through the air and land in your hair and lashes, you didn’t mind it made you feel pretty to have glistening flakes of ice fall into your (y/h/c) locks of soft hair. The air smelt of roasting chestnuts and the twinkling fairy lights that decorated each store window cast a warm glow onto the icy streets, your mind dead set on finding Levi a present.

...

I’m home.” you declare as you step through the door of your apartment and into the corridor, throwing your keys into the key bowl that sits on the small table beside the door.

You tug your boots off and throw them beside the shoe rack with your bag as you make your way down the short hallway, pulling your snow covered coat and scarf off to hang them over the radiator as you make it to the enterance of the living room to see Levi sitting longways on the black sofa, your little Jack Russel curled up on his stomach, his eyes closed as Levi ran a thumb over his soft brown ears. Levi’s shoulders propped upped on the side of the armrest of the sofa and his laptop open on his lap which he promptly closed upon your entry and pushed into the coffers table, turning his head to look at you over his shoulder as you made your way over to him and slinging an arm over the arm rest.

The living room was fairly spacious, with a huge glass bookshelf on the wall opposite the door, the hardwood floors slippy beneath your feet with a black rug unde a glass coffee table, the black sofa Levi sits on in the wall to the left of the door with a window on the right wall allowing you to see the street below. A tree stand in the furthest right corner from the door, decorated with dark green tinsel that blended into the pine branches and made the tree seem like it was glittering, gold fairy lights reflect off the glass rose gold and silver baubles and teardrops, with the odd ornamental bird perching on a tree branch. Ontop of the tree was a star with a photo of you, Levi and your puppy, Oluo, in it. The photo showing your faces pressed closed together as Oluo licked your nose a huge grin on your face and a look of disgust on Levi’s face as the picture was taken, although if you looked closely you could see a twinkle in Levi’s eye as the camera caught the moment.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked as you came to the side of the sofa, gesturing him to move over which he did, lifting the puppy off his torso and settling himself down again giving you room to snuggle beside him.

You did so gratefully, laying beside him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, your head resting on his broad shoulder, the material of his jumper cushioning your head as you looped an arm around his middle to reach a hand out and gently stroke the dogs tiny head. The small creature’s tail wagging in joy making a thumping sound against the material of the sofa as you continued to rub behind his ear, his fur velvety beneath your finger tips.

Humming in comfort, you nuzzled your face further into Levi’s chest and he released a soft huff of amusement at your sudden new found clinginess. He reached his free arm over his chest to gently clasp the back of your head, his nose inches from your scalp as he pressed a kiss to the top of your hair, you nuzzled further into him inhaling his scent of mint and pine; the warmth from his body chasing away the chills from the outside.

“No. I didn’t find anything I wanted to buy Eren for Christmas.” you say using your excuse, you pressed your face to the side so your cheek was pressed into his fuzzy jumper as you made kissy faces to the tiny Jack Russel puppy hat was scrambling over Levi’s broad chest to get closer to you as you continued to stroke his pretty head.

“Yeager doesn’t need a present, he doesn’t deserve shit.” Levi says and you cuckle only half paying attention as the puppy lick your nose, his rough pink toungue leaving a wet patch on your skin, Levi glances down at the cute scene of you laying beside him with the tiny dog lapping at your face and a faint smile crosses his lips “you shouldn’t let him do that, you don’t know where his shitty tongue has been.”

“Aww Oluo is daddy being mean to you.” you coo and the tiny Jack Russel’s tail wagging only speeds up as Levi scoffs rolling his eyes.

“I’m not being mean to him.” Levi grumbles reaching his own hand out to scratch behind the terriers ears, causing the dogs tan ear to flip flap as his owner continued to show affection towards the small creature “how’s potato girl?”

You giggle at his nickname for Sasha.

Once in the military Levi had caught her trying to sneak crisps into her bunker in the middle of the night. It was one of the things he didn’t mind talking about from his past career, the good things he didn’t mind so much but it didn’t mean he enjoyed thinking about the friends he had lost.

“She’s fine, excited to give Connie his present if you know what I mean.” you say giving Levi a sly look, he arched a brow letting his silver eyes meet with yours.

“Again? Don’t those brats have any creativity?” he mutters turning his attention back to Oluo who was now trying to fall asleep on Levi’s chest, his tiny white paws tucked underneath him and his body spread out his button nose glaring with each tiny snore “I hope you haven’t done something like that for me.”

“Are you saying you don’t enjoy receiving my wonderful body as your present?” you ask a playful glare on your face as Levi lightly chuckles a faint blush creeping into his pale cheeks bowing his head, his ebony hair falling into his eyes.

“You know that’s not what I mean dumbass.” he scoffs “valentines day was amazing but you shouldn’t feel that you’re a gift to me. You’re so much more and I’d rather have something from your heart then your body.”

“Are you going soft on me babe?” you tease giggling as Levi rolls his eyes, his finger still scratching up and down behind Oluo’s ear.

“I think it’s this damn dog.” Levi mumbles “he’s annoyingly...cute.”

“Did you just say cute?” you gasp, Levi’s jaw clenches and he glared at you.

“I’m not saying it ever again.” he drawls and you pout.

“Nooo.” you whine trying to suppress the urge to burst into laughter letting it pass as you stay quiet for a while, Levi’s arm around your shoulder as you lay beside him on the sofa and the tiny puppy sleeping on Levi’s chest as Levi continues to gently rub behind Oluo’s ear.

You sit up slightly to press a soft kiss to Levi’s cheek, settling back down to bury into his side, his arm around your shoulders tightening as he lets his own head rest on top of yours.

You couldn’t believe you still didn’t have a present for him. You had checked every store with Sasha trying to find something, anything, that Levi could possibly fancy but it had been fruitless. Nothing screamed the man you loved and with defeat you had given up, planning to return home and search the online stores a bit more maybe something would come to you if you brainstormed a bit longer.

You had expected Levi to still be at the tea shop but you supposed he had closed early for the day, perhaps the snow had caused business to slow, either way it was a nuisance because you had wanted to open catalogs and browse some more. There wasn’t much time left now.

“How come you’re home so early anyways?” you ask trying to take your mind off the present crises.

“Snow. It blocked the roads and people wanted to get home before it got too heavy so I gave the staff the rest of the day off.” he replied.

“That was nice of you.”

“Hmm.” Levi hums in agreement “I hope you didn’t dump your coat and scarf over the radiator again, I don’t want puddles on the floor.”

You grin sheepishly up at him and he sighs pulling his hand away from Oluo to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sits up and gently pulls a sleeping Oluo from his torso and hands the fuzzy puppy over to you before your irritated boy friend stands up on the sofa leaping over the arm chair, you watched as Levi made his way to the hallways to grab the mop from the kitchen cupboard.

You cradle Oluo in your arms as you watch Levi pass the doorway with a mop in his hands and his usual white cloth tied over his hair to keep it from falling in his face.

“Sorry!” you call to him, smirking when you hear a scoff and the sound of a mop squeaking over the floor.

“You better be!” he calls back.

“I love you!” you yell giggling as he only replies with a familiar “Tch.”

Grinning you turn your gaze to the small puppy who now lay awake on your lap, gently you grab in under his arms and hold him up, his little black nose inches from your face as you stare into his chocolate eyes, the tiny puppy trying to lick your face as you bounce him around slightly, his furry body wiggling in your soft grip.

“Daddy’s angry Oluo.” you whisper not so quietly to the Jack Russel puppy giggling when you hear the angered mutters of your boyfriend.

Laughing, you let the dog fall back onto all fours on your lap running a hand over his back and he lays down ontop of you as you let your head fall lazily back onto the arm rest as you try tinqueilry brainstorm present ideas with not much luck.

...

“Thank you so much for meeting me.”

“It’s not a problem, Christmas shopping is hard work.”

You grin up at Jean as you walk through the shopping center (a/n mall for you American folks), the Christmas music blasting through the speakers as you and Jean window shopped trying to avoid bumping into small groups of people coming off the escalators.

The obnoxiously decorated shopping center was almost blinding with the amount of lights they had used as giant Christmas trees stood from the ground floor and reaching to the top floor, the atmosphere alight with festive chatter and cheerful moods.

It was now the 24th and you had had an amazing idea that you thought would make a good gift for Levi, you still had time to get it wrapped before the 26th. So in desperation you had called one of your closest friends, Jean, and had asked if he could meet you at the nearest shopping center.

You had told Levi you were going out again to get a present for Eren and now here you were trying to find the store that sold the item you had seen for Levi. An idea had come to you late at night and you had tried to sneakily slip out of Levi’s arms in the middle of the night to do some research, and after a few hours of contacting the right people in the right places you had finally decided on the perfect present for him, it wasn’t cheap but your pension from the military was more then enough, so now you and Jean made your way over to the small store tucked away neatly in the shopping center.

“What are we doing here?” Jean asked as the automatic glass doors opened to let you both in, the mousy haired man glancing around at the antique clocks and military items that lined the walls.

“Don’t worry I know what I’m after.” you say making your way towards the counter.

The store was quite small and smelt of polished leather, it was cluttered with second hand military uniform, the brown jackets that you had once worn with pride staring at you from their hangers, the three badges of each branch of the forces were plastered on every item. Of course you would always think the wings of freedom was the best badge to wear but that was your biased, you felt a twang of nostalgia as you gazed around at the items you had once handled on a day to day basis. The uniform, the flasks, the bags all from your days in the military in the Scout branch and you wouldn’t deny you missed the adventure but it didn’t matter you thought as you made it to the counter where a middle aged man stood with a smile on his face.

“Hello can I help you?” he asks and you nod as Jean comes up behind you still staring in awe at the military items in the store.

“I’m the ex lieutenant of the special operations squad, (y/n) (y/l/n).” you say opening your bag to reach in to grab a piece of paper, you notice the salesman’s eyes widen as you state your designation and hand him the form you have “I’m here for the dog tag.”

The salesman takes your form and scans over the fine print, nodding his head, folding it up he hands it over to you and you place it back into your bag.

“Yes I was told you were coming to collect them, I out then in the back I’ll be right back.” he says walking away from the counter and you thank him as he disappear slowly through a door to the back.

“Dog tags?” Jean asks and you nod “I thought capt-Levi hated anything to do with his days in the Corps.”

He does, but I think he’ll really like this.” you say and Jean shrugs.“It’s your funeral if he doesn’t.”

“He’s not going to...” you trail off biting your lip “if he does kill me you get Oluo in my will.”

“Yes!” Jean says, pumping a fist into the air and you burst into laughter at your friends enthusiasm shaking your head and turning back to face the counter as the man came back.

You held your breath as the salesman stepped back over to the counter and placed a small black box onto the glass counter, you watch intently as he opens the lid to reveal a pair of silver military dog tags. A gasp escaped your lips as you see the name engraved onto the metal tags and you cautiously reach in to pull the neck chain from the box, lifting the necklace into the air.

The beaded chain gleaming in the light as the dog tags spun slightly as they were suspended in the air, Jean leaned over your shoulder releasing a gasp of his own as he read the name engraved on the metal.

“Holy shit.” he breathed as you kept your eyes on the dog tags trying to push back the tears in your eyes “those are Commander Erwin’s dog tags. How did you manage to get these? Shouldn’t they be with his family?”

You shake your head gently placing the precious item back into its box and closing the lid wiping your burning eyes.

“Erwin didn’t have any family. Levi often kept the dog tags of his fallen soldiers and gave them to their families.” you swallowed the lump forming in your throat.

Levi had always valued the lives of his men, whenever a friend of his fell he would always try to retrieve the dog tags from around their necks to give to the families.

Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, Isabel, Farlan and Hange, to name a few, had had their dog tags taken by Levi to give away. But Erwin, because he had no family, his dog tags had been kept as military property despite Levi fighting to keep them for himself to remember his friend instead of having them thrown away or kept in a box on a shelf. But he had been denied.

So you had reached out to some people you were friendly with to see what had become of the fallen commander’s old dog tags and to your joy they still had them. After desperate begging and albeit some black mailing, you had been granted access to your fallen friends dog tags. You hoped that this would be a perfect present for Levi and you couldn’t believe you hadn’t thought of it earlier.

“Are those the right ones?” The salesman asked and you nodded reaching into your bag to pull out your purse.

“How much do I owe you?” you ask flicking through the notes in your purse.

“£100.”

You frown, your fingers freezing from sorting through the notes in your purse and you give a puzzled look to the salesman.

“That can’t be right. I was told it would be £70.”

“Those dog tags once belonged to a commander. Those are usually worth more.”

“No I was told that I would get a discount.”

“I understand you were a lieutenant and probably very close to Commander Smith, but my boss is very strict about these things and the going rate for this tag is £100.”

“I got a discount because the person I’m giving these tags to is Levi Ackerman.” you growl folding your arms, a fluttering feeling of triumph coursing through you when you see the sales mans face drop.

“You m-mean Captain Levi Ackerman?” he stammers.

“The very one.” you reply curtly smirking as you hear Jean laugh behind you.

“Um yes of course £60.” the man said dining it through the till, you nodded not missing the extra discount he had added on as you handed over the money and picked the small box off the counter and made sure it was safe in your bag thanking the sales man and leaving the store with Jean.

“Did you see his face?” Jean grinned and you chuckled twirling a lock hair around your finger.

“That’s the real reason I dated Levi.” you joke winking at Jean “the discounts I get cause people are scared of him.”

“I was wondering how someone like you ended up with someone like him.” Jean bantered and you elbowed him in the side and he grinned at you.

“Do you want to grab some coffee or something? I have some time to kill before Levi and I take Oluo out for a walk.”

“Coffee sounds good.” Jean says shoving his hands into his pocket as you make your way to the Costa coffee shop.

“I hope Levi likes his present.” you say casting your eyes to your bag.

“I’m sure he will. It’s not just anyone’s tags, it’s Erwin’s.” Jean says, his eyes softening as he remembered the fallen commander and you nod, the nerves settling down although doubt still nagged in the back of your mind that Levi might get upset, but decided to push it to the back of your mind.

Within the next thirty minutes you were sat opposite Jean in a booth, a hot latte glass clasped in your cold hands with your bag beside you in the booth sofa.

You took a slow sip of the latte, the milky liquid burning your tongue and throat as you swallowed savouring the new found comfort as you placed the tall latte glass back onto the table and leaned back into the comfort of the sofa. Jean was engrossed in drinking his ginger mocha to notice your phone vibrate on the table, you sighed and your heart raced in your chest as you prayed it was anyone but Kenny.

Your heart sunk when Kenny’s number flashed across the screen with his essays underneath. You growled to yourself and swiped the notification away.

.“Who was that?” Jean asked and you glanced up to see him using a spoon to scoop the chocolate covered forth from the top of his beverage and raise it to his lips.

“Oh it was Mikasa just wishing Levi happy birthday for tomorrow.” you lie tucking your phone back into your pocket, Jean arches an eyebrow.

“I know when you’re lying.” Jean said his hazel eyes narrowing and you rubbed your arm in slight guilt for lying to him “come on who was it? You’re not in trouble are you?”

“No it’s nothing like that.” you wave off and Jean visibly relaxed but concern still evident on his face “it’s Kenny-“

“Kenny?”

“Yeah. He wants to come to Kuchel’s for Christmas dinner on the 26th and he wants to see Levi on his birthday. He keeps asking me cause he thinks if I say its ok then Levi would allow it.”

“But after what happened last time...”

“Yeah I know. But it’s not up to me, if Levi wants to see his uncle then he can but he obviously doesn’t so I’m not getting involved. It would only piss Levi off if he knew Kenny was trying to contact me.” you explain taking a hand through your hair, Jean nods.

“You should tell Levi that he’s trying to get in touch with you again. Kenny isn’t a bad guy but he can push the boundaries sometimes, you don’t want him to get really upset with you. He might do something.” Jean points out.

You knew he was only pointing out facts but it annoyed you that he didn’t think you could look after yourself. In all truth Kenny wasn’t an intentional bad person, he just made bad choices that often got him and the people around him hurt. You didn’t think Kenny would do anything drastic, but you wouldn’t put it last him to try and see his nephew which may result in a repeat of last years “festivities”.

You could still remember Levi and Kenny throwing their fists at eachother, Kuchel’s furniture thrown across the room as you had tried to pull her away from the wrestling men, it was still quite blurry but you had remembered Kenny stumbling in from outside with a bottle of alcohol and then a few minutes later chaos. You didn’t want Kuchel or Levi to go through it again. You would have to tell Kenny to back off.

“It’s fine Jean I’ll sort it out.” “Are sure because I know Le-“

“Look appreciate your concern but I can deal with it.” you snapped flinching at your tone as Jean leaned back holding his hands up in surrender.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.” he says.

I know I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap.” you say bowing your head in shame for snapping at your friend “I promise you it’ll be ok. It’s Kenny he’s harmless, most of the time.”

Jean offers a small smile but he didn’t look convinced. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to push it. Apart of him wanted to contact Levi and tell him that his uncle was trying to reach out to you, but it wasn’t his business and you said you would handle it and he trusted you would. So, naturally, he changed the subject.

“What are your plans for his birthday tomorrow?” Jean asked and you crack him a grin as you take another sip of your latte.

“I’ll make him breakfast in bed-“

“But you can’t cook.”

You glared at him and he smirked.

“Let me try again.” you huff “I will attempt to make him breakfast in bed, then presents and taking Oluo for a walk in the snow. Get home have some tea and watch a movie then go to his mothers house. Then...”

You trail off and wiggle your eyebrows the way Sasha had the other day. Jean’s face turns bright red and he reaches a hand behind his head to pull on the back of his neck. You laughed at your friends face, his face a beat red which you found rather adorable on the usually stoic and cocky young man. It was nice to catch up with him again, although he mostly complained about Eren it was fun to have Jean take your mind off the gift you had gotten for Levi, you only prayed he would appreciate it and it wouldn’t open old wounds.

The conversation continued, talking about anything and everything and you tried to ignore the phone that continued to vibrate in your bag.


	2. Christmas Present part two

Part Two

It was early morning on December 25th.

Many households having already woken and exchanged good mornings and merry Christmas with eachother. At this time on this particular morning, everyone else in the world would be rushing to their living rooms and diving under their Christmas trees to rip open their presents that waited patiently to be opened. Everyone in the world would either glow with joy at what they had received, or plaster a fake smile on their face as they pretended to like the socks they had been given by an older relative.

The whole world was rejoicing the festive holidays with their families at this exact moment.

Levi however, lay snoozing half naked in bed, the covers tangled around his body and his bare chest pressed into the mattress, his jaw slightly slack as gentle snores left his lips, his lower half covered by a pair of black boxers and his muscular arms splayed out by his sides. His ebony hair messily falling over his closed eyes, his face buried into the grey pillow case, his back falling and and rising and Oluo snuggled into his master’s side, the tiny puppy trembling slightly as he too slept.

However, the spot beside him where you usually slept was empty. Something which he would soon discover when he woke up and see that his left hand that had once been wrapped around your slim waist, now lay on the cold mattress cover.

You hummed to yourself as you moved around the kitchen, a frying pan heating over the roaring flame of you cooker and pink pieces of bacon sizzling and spitting oil as they cooked, releasing a heavenly aroma of burning meat.

Flour and butter was smeared over the white granite counter and a glass bowel filled with batter was currently clutched to your chest as you tried to stir the beige pancake batter.

You bit your lip as you read the recipe on your phone ,that was propped up on the granite counter, for the hundred time that morning. Your hair messily pulled into a loose bun and a red apron wrapped around your front that was now covered in egg stains and bits of uncooked pancake. Your cheeks dusted with white powdery flour and a frown of frustration on your face as you continued to try and stir the what was meant to be pancake batter.

You had made sure to follow each step of the recipie with absolute precision, you had measured the flour down to the ounce, you had melted the butter down to the second and you had even gone as far as to rush to the store to grab more sugar just because you were three ounces under. Yet somehow, what you were mixing in the glass bowl, was neither smooth nor creamy like the recipe said it should it be; instead it seemed to resemble a really lumpy and sticky cookie dough mix and even with it resembling cookie dough it still didn’t look edible. You just didn’t understand how it could have gone so badly when you kept to the recipe so strictly, you were beginning to think you were cursed.

You groaned as your arm began to ache from trying to stir the thick batter, ten years in the Survey Corps and you were losing to pancake batter. You didn’t even want to look at the mess you had made, you wanted to get it all cleared up before Levi woke up, or try to hide it from him as long as possible; you didn’t want him to have to do any cleaning on his birthday.

You heard your phone buzz on the counter where it was propped up and you stole a glance in its direction, you had thought it would be Kenny again but you relaxed when you saw the group chat’s name within the notification. You placed the mixing bowl down and wiped your batter covered hands on your apron, further smearing it with filth.

Picking up your phone, you unlocked it to see a few messages from the group chat, cleverly called The 104th Brats.

You smiled as you read the messages wishing Levi a happy birthday, it was no surprise to see a message pop up from Levi.

Shut the hell up brats I’m trying to sleep. (Received)

You giggled at your boyfriend’s bad temper and quickly translated for them.

Ignore him, he says thank you and wishes you a merry Xmas ;)(Sent)

So he was awake.

That meant you would have to get a move on, you place your phone back on the counter and pick the glass bowl up and try to mix quicker, sticking the tip of your tongue out to the corner of your mouth as your brow furrowed deeper as you worked harder. You were so engrossed in your mixing you didn’t hear your bedroom door open from down the corridor, it wasn’t until a pair of string arm slipped around your waist that you noticed Levi had even entered the kitchen in his dressing gown tied loosely around his body to reveal his well toned chest. You jumped when you felt him pull you in from behind for a hug, your back pressed into his chest and his nose nuzzling your neck as his hands locked around you.

“Morning.” you say grinning as he buried his nose further into the crook of your shoulder as he hums in response, his soft lips pressing light kisses into your neck and shoulder.

You giggle as he nips you and squirm in his arms as he tickles you with his hair that glides behind your ear as he continues to pepper kisses along your bare shoulders.

“Stop I’m trying to make you some breakfast.” you scold as you begin mixing again, Levi raises his face out if your neck to rest his chin on your shoulder, his cheek brushing against yours as he stares down at the questionable batter you continue to stir.

“Oh, is that what this is?” he asks “my breakfast?”

You gasp in mock offence, reaching a hand up to flick him on the forehead.

“Give me break I’m trying here.” you say in defence as you continue to attempt and mix the batter.

“Yes, trying would be the correct word to describe this.” Levi mutters and you wack him in the forehead with one of the clean wooden spoons lying on the counter.

He chuckles quietly but his brows furrow and he sniffs the air.

“What’s that smell?” he asked raising his chin from your neck to take a whiff of the air again.

“What sme-“ you’re cut off, the smell of burning meat fills your nostrils and realisation dawns upon you “oh shit!”

You thrust the bowl down onto the white counter and rip from Levi’s arms, you rush over to the cooker just in time to pull the frying pan off the blue flames of the gas hob. You groan as you look down at the slightly charred and blackened bacon, the succulent pink tainted with unappealing black edges followed by a pungent stench of burning.

“Great.” you mutter as you switch the cooker off and set the frying pan down on the white granite counter and glare down at the ruined meat.

“Babe?”

You look up to see Levi holding the flour packet in his hands, a small smile on his face as he stares at you, one hand running through his neat onyx undercut and an amused glint in his silver irises.

“Yeah?” you reply and he turns the flower packet around for you to read the label, your eyes widen.

“This isn’t flour.” he says, a smirk on his face as you rush over to his side to snatch the packet from his hands staring at in disbelief.

“It’s baking powder…” you groan dumping the packet into the counter and sliding to the floor, clutching your head in your hands. Your fingers intertwined with your locks of pulled back hair as you internally scream.

Yep it was official. You were cursed.

Levi let out a huff of amusment at your over dramaticness and knealt down beside you, reaching a hand out to place around your waist and pull you into him, his dressing gown soft and fluffy beneath your skin. You gripped the collar of his robe and let out a muffled scream into his chest, his body vibrating as he laughed.

“It’s not funny.” you grumbled, your voice muffled as your face was pressed into his chest, his warm scent the only thing calming you down.

“It kind of is.” he said pulling you into the hug tighter, you pulled your face out from his chest, your eyes watering slightly which you quickly wiped away, sniffing and avoiding his eyes, turning your head to the side.

“I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday.” you huff wiping the flour, sorry baking powder, from your reddening cheeks.

Levi’s playful glint dissipated and be sighed resting his chin on top of your head as you snivelled in his arms, your body still held into his. Levi glanced up at the sticky counters and the amount of mixing jugs you had pulled out, it wasn’t a huge mess and he could easily clean it up and he figured he could probably use the burnt bacon if he cut the ruined bits off.

Despite your failed attempt, Levi felt his heart swell at the generosity you had tried to show him, he knew how much you hated cooking, mostly for this exact reason. But the fact that you had tried was good enough for him, he nuzzled his pointed nose into your hair and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Go and get cleaned up, I’ll finish breakfast.” he offers.

“No you shouldn’t have to cook and clean on your birthday. It’ll make me feel bad, I wanted to do this for you. To make you happy.”

“Tch, how can I be happy eating your shitty cooking?” he asks and you don’t know why but an uncontrolled laugh escapes your lips “get a shower and when you come out I’ll have breakfast ready.”

“I can clean up.” you offer and Levi shakes his head.

“Cleaning is my specialty, think of it as a birthday present from you to me.” he says and you scoff as he unwraps his arms from around you and helps you stand one hand still around your waist.

“You’re such a freak.” you tease pressing a kiss to his cheek as you make your way to the bathroom to have a shower.

“At least I can keep food edible.” he calls after you and you flick him a finger as you disappear into the bathroom.

Levi smiles to himself before turning to the monster of a mess that awaited him. A confident look crossing his handsome face, he reaches into his dressing gown pocket and pulls out the white hair rag which he ties over his hair to avoid it ending up as flour covered as yours and set to work.

…

You switched the hot water off and stepped pulled the glass sliding door back to step out into the cool bathroom, your damp feet drying against the shower mat as you pulled a towel from the radiator and pulled it around your skin body, beads of water sliding down your chest and legs, your hair curling around your face as drops if water slid from your locks of hair and onto the floor. You shivered as you pulled the towel tighter around your body, your muscles rippling slightly as you did so as you began to dry off , running the cotton fabric over your wet skin.

You hummed to the song that was playing from your phone that was sat on the sink, the mirror clouded over with condensation. You were very tempted to draw something in the fog that layered the glass but chose not too, it would leave finger prints and you already felt bad enough that Levi was having to clean the kitchen and cook on his birthday.

You quickly towelled down and pulled on some clean clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans, a green vest top and one of Levi’s white jumpers.

Despite being taller then Levi he had a lot more muscle compared to you with broader shoulders, so there was plenty of room for your slender and lean body to fit into the white jumper. Pulling the sleeves over your hands, so your fingers only just peaked out over the top of the sleeves, you folded your towel and placed it back on the radiator, making sure to mop up the water on the floor with the shower mat.

You always let your hair drip dry so you didn’t bother drying it, you heard your stomach growl as the smell of bacon and pancakes sifted through the cracks in the bathroom door. You hadn’t realised how hungry you actually were until now. Grabbing your phone from the sink you turned off you music and unlocked the door, your bare feet padding over the wooden floorboards as you made your way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen you smiled when you saw Levi, now fully dressed in a pair of black trousers and a cream jumper with a large turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up. He glanced up from placing two plates on the table, their contents being a stack of three pancakes on each plate with sizzling bacon ontop and syrup dripping in golden lines off the side of the small pancake tower. You felt your mouth water slightly at the sight of the fluffy white pancakes oozing in sticky sweet syrup, the bacon ontop of it also drowned in syrup and adding to your new found hunger as you made your way over to the table.

“Wow,” you say as you press a kiss to Levi’s cheek and sit your self down, he follows your actions and sits opposite you beginning to cut into his bacon and pancakes.

“What else did you expect?” he asks arching an eyebrow as he takes a bit of pancake from his fork “unlike some people, I was actually taught how to properly look after myself in life.”

“Hey my parents taught me other things that have been useful in my life,” you protest flashing him a playful grin as you cut into your breakfast, the pancakes easily slicing under the slightest pressure of your knife.

“Since when is knowing how to binge watch a tv show in under a day a valuable life skill?” Levi asks and you teasingly glare at him.

“I will have you know that binge watching Tv shows in record time was how our ancestors survived the winter.” you say raising your fork to your lips and placing the pancake and bacon in your mouth.

You suppress a moan of delight as you chew the fluffy treat, the bacon adding a salty ness that constrained beautifully with the sweetness of the syrup. You hated how good his cooking was, it made you feel incompetent for not knowing how to cook without it ending up looking like there had been a war between the ingredients.

You look up from cutting your pancakes to notice Levi just staring at you and for a moment you think you have something on your face. His silver eyes glistening with something as he sits back in his chair, his pancakes nearly gone and the faintest trace of a smile in his lips.

“What?” you ask arching a brow and he shakes his head softly his eyes still lined on you.

“Nothing. I just love you.” he says in his deadpan voice and you feel your cheeks heat up, it wasn’t like he had nerve said those words to you before but it was rare.

Levi often showed affection through ruffling hair or scoffs or insults but most significantly physical touch. To hear him say the words out loud sent a flurry of butterflies through you and you coulnt help the smile that spread across your face.

“Happy birthday Levi.” you say and he leans forward reaching a hand over the table which you take.

Your fingers locking with his as you sit there with hands held over the table just chatting and eating the delicious breakfast Levi had prepared.

After finishing the heavenly breakfast, you helped Levi clean up some more, he swept the floors and you washed the dishes over the sink; Oluo eating bacon scraps from his dog bowl by your feet, his little tail wagging back and forth.

You hummed along to the radio on the shelf above your head as you scrubbed away at the sticky china plate, the water warm on your skin and bubbles frothing over your hands as you squeezed the pink sponge in your fingers. The plate squeaking with each stroke of your the sponge as you submerged it once again into the sink and place it in the drying rack.

Finishing the last plate and placing it on the drying rack you grabbed a tea towel of one of the towel pegs and dried your hands before grabbing one of the slippy plates and beginning to dry them down, the towel growing damp in your hands. Your phone vibrating for the fifteenth time that morning, you sighed placing the now dry plates down and picked your phone up switching it on your heart sinking when you saw who it was from.

You had assumed it was Levi’s mum asking what time you were coming over for a Christmas and Birthday dinner. But you were disappointed to see Kenny’s number flash across the screen, you made sure Levi was busy sweeping the floor before unlocking your phone to see the thirty or so unread messages you had tried to ignore. Each message was the same but getting more and more aggressive, the first one asking for forgiveness for last years drama and asking humbly if it was ok to have another chance this year.

With each message you had left unread the language grew a little more demanding. You bit your lip as you read the messages, maybe Jean and Sasha were right, maybe Kenny was too unpredictable to simply ignore. You contemplated replying but didn’t know if that would only make things worse, but then again if you told Kenny to just leave it this year or talk to his nephew or could improve things. Maybe?

Your fingers hovered over the keyboard, the blue text bar flashing as it waited to produce letters.

“You ok?”

You glanced up from your screen to meet the concerned gaze of Levi who had ceased his sweeping. You nodded and switched the phone off, tucking it back into your pocket.

“Yeah it was just you mum asking what time we were heading over.” you lie “I said we’d be there about six.”

Levi nods, you pick the plates up off the counter and walk over to the cupboard they were usually kept in, opening the white door and carefully placing them in.

“So you ready for presents?” you ask closing the cupboard door to give your boyfriend a grin, he pulls his cleaning rag off his head and places the broom back in the utility closet.

“Is my youth included as a present?” he asks and you roll your eyes stepping over to him and looping your arms around his neck, his hands instinctively dripping to grasp you waist as you press a soft kiss to his lips gently pulling away.

“You’re only thirty one, most would consider that as your prime.” you say and he scoffs.

“And you’re twenty eight. At least your age sounds young.” he grumbles.

You flash a coy grin at him as you run your fingers over his arm feeling his toned bicep underneath, he watches as your hand slides over the cream wool of his jumper, the breath hitching in his throat as your eyes shimmer with a hint of playful lust as you lower your head, your lips by his ear to whisper to him.

“Well, I still think you’re very much in your prime.” you whisper smirking as he stiffens as your breath falls against his skin, his grip around your waist tightening as you comb your fingers through his hair.

Levi closes his eyes waiting for something else to follow.

“Ok presents.” you say cheerfully pulling away from him making your way to the living room “come on Oluo.”

Levi watches as the tiny Jack Russel puppy yaps and chases after you intonthe living room. It takes a while for him to snap out of his slight euphoric daze, the anticipation of the moment gone and growls at his deprivation of being allowed a little one on one time with you.

“You can’t do that!” he calls out as he makes his way to the living room to see you sat innocently on the sofa, Oluo on your lap and the coffee table covered in beautifully wrapped birthday presents.

“Do what?” you ask airily twirling a lock of hair around your finger, a sultry look in your eyes as Levi scoffs and sits beside you in the sofa resting an arm behind your head ontop of the cushions and you lean into his side as you stare at the mountain of presents.

“Are these all for me?” Levi asks slightly in disbelief and you laugh at his shock.

“Well it’s not for Jesus.” you tease and you feel your heart flutter as his face visibly lights up.

To anyone who didn’t know Levi his face would look the same as always, bored and unsmiling. But for someone like you, who knew Levi like the back of your hand, you could see the joy in his stoic face. His narrow eyes slightly widened, a soft sparkle in his grey irises and the corners of his lips titled upwards.

Levi did not come from a wealthy background, his mother having been a young single parent with no family to help had not been handed a good card. So Levi had grown up with small birthdays usually with only one or two presents, three if he was lucky. So to have so many before him now was overwhelming, some were from customers from the tea shop and others were from old friends from the corps. You could see Levi was genuinely happy.

“Ok so who’s do you want to open first?” you ask, your fingers running over Oluo’s ears as the tiny puppy sleeps on your lap.

“I don’t really care.” Levi says and you roll your head back onto his chest in exasperation.

“Don’t be like that.” you huff reaching a hand up to stroke his jaw, as your fingers run over his lips he reaches his one hand and holds your fingers to his lips to press a gentle kiss to them.

“Ok. Let’s see what potato girl got me, or maybe horseface.” Levi says smirking at your offended face at his cruel nicknames your friends had in the corps.

“Jean does not have a horseface.” you grumble sitting up to grab a neatly wrapped present in white paper with a red zig zag pattern tied with a neat bow, the label on it in near handwriting signed by Jean.

You hand Levi the small box and he accepts it, taking it into his small hands and beginning to gently untie the bow and peak back the neatly wrapped paper. You watched him patiently, Levi always opened his presents with great care and was often careful not to ruin the paper so he could reuse it himself and therefore in a way, recycle it.

You watch with held breath as Levi sat cross legged on the sofa finally peeling back the final layers of the the paper. The wrapping fell away to reveal a box and inside it was a mug, it was one of the custom mugs you could get and printed on it was a picture that you could remember being taken during one of the Christmases spent in the corps.

It was a heartwarming picture taken by Krista a few years ago when you and Levi had only just fallen in love.

It showed Eren, Armin, Connie and Sasha staring intently at the presents under the tree. To the side of them Erwin, the command being forced into a Santa hat by Hange who wore reindeer antlers on her brown hair, a huge grin on her face. Mikasa stood looking grumpy as ever beside Ymir, both girls probably being told to smile by Krista as she took the photo. And sat on a sofa on the side of the room was you and Levi, too engrossed in cuddling with eachother to notice the photo being taken and if you looked closely at Levi on the mug, you could see the faintest smile on his face as he stared down at you in his arms.

You glanced up from staring at the mug to watch as Levi inspected it in his hands, turning it over and taking in the scene printed on the white ceramic china. His steely eyes softened as he stared down at the faces of his smiling friends who had long since passed as he recalled that Christmas, you noticed he stroked a thumb over where your image was printed as if he as trying to feel you through the photo. His eyes glistening as they landed on Erwin and Hange, the commander visibly annoyed as a Santa hat was shoved over his head by a slightly drunk Hange.

“Are you ok?” you ask rubbing a hand over his back, Levi nodded breaking his gaze from the mug and you gave him a weak smile.

“Yeah. Don’t use this, just put it on display or something.” he mutters and you nod taking the mug from him pressing your lips to his cheek as you move Oluo from your lap, the puppy crawls into Levi’s leg and your boyfriend runs a hand over the puppies white and tan back. You stand up, walking across the living room to place the gift on one of the bookshelves for everyone to see before sitting back beside Levi, careful not to squish Oluo.

“Next?” you ask, writing Jeans name down on a piece of paper along with the present he had given so you could send out thank you cards.

“Who’s is that one?” Levi asked pointing to a rather clumsily wrapped present, rips and tears in the packaging and the folds on the blue wrapping paper so wonky it was almost unbelievable it was done by a functioning human.

“I believe that’s Eren’s.” you grin reaching forward to hand it to Levi.

“Tch. Someone needs to teach the brat how to wrap a present. It’s a shitty eyesore to look at. How am I supposed to recycle the paper if it’s all screwed up?” Levi grumbles as he begins to unwrap it, you only laugh and run a hand through his hair.

It takes about an hour and half for Levi to unwrap his presents, a pile of wrapping paper on the floor to be reused was a bonus for Levi. It had been a rather generous hoard of gifts, Eren had gotten the ex- captain some new cleaning rags to tie over his hair, Krista and Ymir has given him a rather expensive watch, but Krista was from a rich family so it was expected, Mikasa had given her cousin a pair of leather gloves and a scarf from a branded label and Kuchel had given her son some books he had had his eye on.

Levi was actually quite an avid reader, something you both shared in common.

You yourself had given him some luxury shower items like expensive soaps and new cologne which you knew that when on Levi, would drive you crazy which he had agreed was definitely not a bad thing.

You just hoped Erwin’s dog tags the next day would revive the same appreciation.

The rest of Levi’s gifts had been money or vouchers from his customers and mutual friends. All in all it had been an eventful day of present opening and now you were getting ready to head out for a brief walk in the snow at the local park.

You pulled your scarf on, wrapping it around your neck as Levi pulled his own coat over his shoulders holding Oluo’s lead in his hand, the Jack Russel biting and pulling the lead shaking it in excitement. It was strange to see someone as stone faced as Levi walking something as adorable as a Jack Russel puppy, but Oluo was quite vicious when he wanted to be much like Levi, hence why you had named the critter after your fallen comrade. You gave him a smile as you took the lead from him and let Levi unlock the door and he held it open for you, letting you step out into the corridor and stair cases. Once down the stairs and out the lobby you made it to the street outside.

The frosty air nipped at your cheeks as snowflakes fell from the thick grey clouds miles above you. The blanket of shimmering snow crunching beneath your feet as you stepped out the apartment block sliding doors, your breath swirling into the air in a pale mist. The streets were quite, not a person in sight and it made you feel like you and Levi were the only people in the whole world, a rather nice feeling.

With hands linked, you walked beside Levi down the empty street as Oluo ran excitedly ahead, his tiny body almost engulfed by the carpet of snow but he didn’t seem to care, he just bounced like a little rabbit. You and Levi walked in comfortable silence for a while just appreciating the quiet as shimmering snow flakes fell around you and landed in your hair and on your coat.

Levi glanced at you from the corner of his eyes noticing that the snow that had landed in your windswept hair resembled jewels and he felt himself grow warm. You looked just like a fairy tail snow queen, he wouldn’t say it out loud though.

The walk to the park was short and no sooner had you entered the grand gates you knealt down to let Oluo off his lead, the puppy yapped in excitement, his tail wagging in a brown and white blurr as he was freed. You giggled as he sprinted off, snow spraying out behind his tiny legs and you stood back up to let Levi hold your hand again as you made your way through the white park.

Longer parts of the grass sticking up through the thick snow that resembled a blanket of tiny studded crystals, the once dull tree branches decorated with icicles that reflected the yellow light of any sun rays that manages to slip through the grey clouds, a light fog dusted the stretch of endless fields that resided in the park and the air seemed to twinkle with each step you took. It truly was a winter wonderland and you loved it.

“How’s your birthday going so far then?” you ask grinning up at him, he scoffs and you notice how incredibly angelic he looks with snowflakes caught in his inky hair and on his long lashes, his skin paler from the cold and his cheeks and nose dusted with a light pink, his silver eyes almost reflecting the paper white snow causing them to light up. He truly was a supernatural being sent to earth to make you feel such strong and overwhelming love.

“It’s been decent…” he begins and you frown.

“Decent?” you question, worried you had done something wrong.

Levi obviously notices your slight disappointment and pulls his hand from yours to wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you into him and pressing a kiss against your temple.

“It would be even better if this day didn’t have to end.” he whispered in your ear and you relax nuzzling into his coat as you continue to walk through the quiet park pressing cold lips to his narrow cheek.

“I’m glad.” you really softly smiling into his lips as he presses a kiss to your numb lips a new warmth spreading through your body as his lips melt against your own and be pulls away.

“Where’s our damn dog?” Levi asks after a while, suddenly realising the absence of your k-nine companion.

You frowned glancing around the huge park a feeling of worry working its way into you. It wasn’t like Oluo to run off without being in line of sight, there was nobody else here so he couldn’t have been taken but then where else could he be. Levi turned around where he stood to check behind you his in panic increasing, he knew how much you loved that puppy and even though he would never admit it, he also held affection for the small animal.

“Oluo!” you called our into the fog of the park, you had expected him to come bounding over the snow, a cheeky look in his chocolate brown eyes but he didn’t “Oluo come here boy!”

Levi whistled lowly, something Oluo always responded to. Nothing.

“Shit, Levi where is he?” you asked trying to calm himself down, panicking wouldn’t solve anything.

“We’ll find him, he’s just being a brat.” Levi grumbles shoving his hands into his pockets.

You nod turning around once again to scan the park, your heart jumping in your chest when you saw a small lump under the snow a few meters away. You moved away feom Levi and he followed curiously behind you as you made your way over to the small shaking mound of snow, you knealt down to brush the snow away.

“Oluo.” you sighed in relief to the puppy buried under the thick snow, his eyes bright and tail wagging.

He seemed ok. You breathed a sigh of relief and scooped him up from the ground, cradling him in your arms as his bid trebmbked from cold and excitement, Levi grunted bit ruffled the dogs head as you made your way over to the path again.

“You silly dog.” you mutter as he stares up at your with innocent eyes.

“I told you we should have gotten a bigger breed. They’re not as easy to lose.” Levi says and you glare at him covering the dog’s floppy ears.

“Shhh he can hear you.” you tease “and besides we can’t have big dogs in the apartment. Be honest you wouldn’t want another dog, you love your baby.”

“He’s not my baby.” Levi mutters and you laugh, he was so easy to wind up sometimes.

“Aww Oluo what’s he saying about you?” you coo to the small dog who only tries to lick your nose.

Levi rolls his eyes trying to hide his smile in his scarf and he wraps an arm around your shoulders as you continue through the park.

…

Levi panted as he rolled off you, falling onto his back beside you on the mattress as you snuggled into his side, your naked bodies covered by the duvet and chests heaving from a rough round of sex. You lay your head on his firm chest as he wrapped a strong arm under your neck and he pressed a kiss to your hair as he relaxed into pillows and mattress. Your heart hammering in your chest and your core burning from Levi’s length and speed, your head slightly fuzzy and a smile on your face as you buried your face into his warm pectoral.

Once back from the walk it hadn’t taken long before Levi had pulled you to the bedroom and shed you of your snow covered clothes and threw you onto the mattress making sure to shut the door on Oluo. After about two, maybe two and a half, hours of passionate intercourse your alarm had gone off to signal that it was time to get ready to go to Kuchel’s house for dinner, you knew that Levi still had a lot more gas in the tank and you were hoping he would spend it later in the evening.

“That was amazing.” Levi says quietly, lowering his face to rest his cheek against your forehead, you smiled and pressed a kiss to his collar bone.

“Happy birthday.” you say and he huffs pressing a kiss to your forehead, you close your eyes and snuggle further into his side wrapping an arm over his finely toned abdomen.

“We should start getting ready.” Levi mutters and you groan.

“Five more minutes.” you mumble as a wave of exhaustion washes over you,, Levi shakes his head.

“You know five minutes will quickly turn into an hour. Come on, we’re going to be late.” he says and you sigh pulling yourself away from him and letting your boyfriend sit up and get up from the bed.

You wolf whistled as the blankets fell away from his torso and he glared at you over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. You gave him one last grin as he pulled in his dressing gown and opened the bedroom to step out into the hallway, you smiled warmly when you heard him greet Oluo who has been waiting outside the door.

A flurry of happiness swelled in your chest as you rolled over in your spacious bed, goosebumps crawling over you bare skin as it met the cool air. You pulled your head out from the fluffy pillows when you heard your phone vibrate on the nightstand beside your bed, reaching a hand out you switched it on and wasn’t at all surprise to see more messages from Kenny. Your body grew cold as you read the string of messages, he was asking if you and Levi were going to Kuchel’s house and if he was welcome back.

You squeezed your eyes shut and buried your face into the pillow as you tried to think of what to do. You had already tried to block his number but somehow he kept coming through, perhaps a malfunction in your phone that you would need checking. From reading the messages it made out the Kenny was planning to turn up for dinner at his sister’s house and you knew that once an Ackerman had made up their mind, they often stuck to it.

You grit your teeth and before you could think your fingers were gliding over the keyboard, the familiar clicking with each tap of your thumbs.

Kenny this really isn’t a good time. I haven’t told Levi that you’re contacting me and I don’t plan to. But please just stay away until Levi contacts you on his own terms. I know you were drunk but you have to understand Levi’s concerns about you being around his mother and myself. Please stop messaging me. (Sent)

You re read the text over and over making sure it was polite but also firm. Anxious nausea twisting in your stomach as you hit the send button, the message turning blue as it was sent. You bit your lip as another wave of nausea tightened in your gut and throat as you saw Kenny’s message begin lending before coming through.

I don’t know how many times I have to apologize. If I want to see my nephew on his birthday and my sister on Christmas then I will. (Received)

Panic was now striking in your chest as you quickly replied, desperately trying to get the man to re think his choices.

Kenny please don’t come over. Levi still isn’t over what happened last time I don’t want to make this another drama. Please just stay away for now, let Levi contact you when he’s ready. You’ll only make things worse. (Sent)

I’m the brat`s uncle. He’ll forgive me.

(Received)

No Kenny don’t come over please, trust me it won’t help.

(Message pending)

(Message failed❗️)

“No.” you growled upon seeing the red exclamation mark appear next to your unsent message “no, you fucking stupid phone, jut work for me please this one time, you fucking…”

“Well it’s not going to work if you swear at it.”

You jumped at the sound of Levi’s voice from behind you, quickly pressing the home button on your phone to hide the messages with his uncle. You turned around in the bed to see him stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water sliding over his toned pectoral and biceps, sliding down his chiseled abdomen and through the gaps between the towel and his waist to reach his…you cheeks heat up and you feel a blush spread over your face.

Levi arched a brow, his ebony hair still damp and falling in thin strands over his silver eyes, his undercut traced with droplets if water. He noticed your gaze fixated on him and he smirked at you as you sat naked in the bed staring hungrily at him with lustful eyes.

“You think we have time for round two?” you ask crossing a slender leg over the other one and pushing your chest out.

You notice Levi’s tell tale signs of being turned on, his breath hitching and his jaw clenching, his body trembling slightly but he was a master of control.

“You don’t want to be late. My mother will never let you live it down.” Levi says and you out at him but get out of bed anyways to begin getting ready.

“So who were you trying to send a message to?” Levi asked as he opened his drawers and pulled out a air of boxers to slide on under his towel, yanking the white cotton material from around his waist as he sat down on the side of the bed to pull some socks on.

“Oh it was just Jean, he was asking how you’re birthday was going so far.” you lie hating every word you say as you pull on your bra and thong, opening your wardrobes sliding door to pull out a semi- formal black dress.

“You can use my phone if you want.” Levi offers standing from the bed to pull on a lair if black dress trousers and opening his own side of the wardrobe to pull out a white formal shirt sliding it over his well built biceps.

“No it’s ok. The message will get sent it’s just being bratty.” you grumble as you slip the dress over your head, the shirt resting just above your knees, the top part off shoulder with long sleeves that grew wider at the wrists to flare out and hang loose around your wrists. The main body of the dress was figure hugging and the skirt flowed around your hips with each movement.

You quickly pulled on some black mini heels and run a brush through your hair, not bothering with any make up other then a bit of silver eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss. Satisfied, you smoothed out your skirt and turned to see Levi pulling an emerald tie around his neck.

You smiled softly to yourself and walked over to him, he let his hands fall to his sides as you reached your own up to even the tie out, the satin sliding around his upturned collar, the material silky beneath your fingers. Levi turns his head down to watch as your elegant fingers crossed the tie over and began to tie it for him, your fingers brushing over the crisp material of his shirt, sending shivers down his body with each light touch of your fingers as you finished the slip knot in his tie and gently pulled it up to tighten it around his neck. Pulling your hands away from his tie your brought then around the back of his collar and grunted it back over running your fingers down the fabric of his turned collar and letting them fall over his chest.

Levi didn’t say anything, he reached his hands up to grasp around yours as they grazed over his chest. Leaning in to press his lips to yours, his slightly chapped skin rough against your own in a way that was so comfortable and familiar to you, that it made your body fill with warmth. You hummed in pleasure, letting your hands slide out from his grip to loop around his neck, his own hands sliding against your slim waist, the material of your dress scrunched up in his grip as your lips remained locked.

“We’re going to be really late.” you whisper lightly as you pulled out from the kiss, resting his forehead against your own.

“You think we have time for round two?” he asks and you smirk, flicking him on the arm and slipping from his grasp;letting your fingers entwine with his as you drag him to the corridor.

“Come on.” you laugh and be shoots you a sideways grin.

…

The car was cold as you opened the door and sat down. The leather seats frozen against your skin as you tried to relax into them, your teeth chattering as your cold fingers fiddled with the seatbelt, the metal clicking as you strapped yourself in. You shivered as you pulled your coat tinted around your body keeping the bottle of red wine you held securely in between your legs as you faffed with the seat belt.

Levi opened the drivers side door and sat himself down, cursing at the unwelcoming chills the car offered as he too strapped himself in and pulled the door closed and inserted the keys into the ignition.

It was dark out side, the street lamps glowing a golden yellow that shone in the snow surface as crystal flakes still swirled down from the sky. The sky was a light navy now, most of the snow clouds having cleared and revealing an early night sky with a few twinkling stars.

The engine roared to life as Levi turned be keys in the ignition, the radio instantly turning on as he pulled out of the parking spot, the snow audibly crunching under the heavy tires as Levi reversed slinging one arm behind your head rest as he turned his head to look out the back mirror before taking off down the street.

You gazed intently out the window as you watched the familiar streets roll last the window in a white blur, the radio quietly blasting a Christmas song you didn’t care to listen to. The air fresheners swing from the rear view mirror as Levi continues to drive through the streets and towards the main road where the motorway (a/n free way for American readers), the snow whizzing past the Mercedes and landing on the windshield which was quickly wiped by the windscreen wipers.

“Do you think she’ll like the wine?” you ask turning your gaze from the window to the bottle still securely on your lap as you turned it around to read the label on the back.

“She better, it wasn’t cheap.” Levi grunts as he turns around a round a bout, the indicators clicking as he moves the wheel between his fingers and slips onto the motor way.

“It’s your mum, she deserves expensive things.” you say staring back out the window “we should have bought Oluo with us, you now she loves that dog more then her own son.”

“Easy.” Levi warns and you shoot him a wide grin.

“It’s true though.” you reply and he scoffs.

“Tch. Great I’ve lost my girlfriend and mother to a mutt.” he says dryly and you gasp smacking him across the arm feigning fake hurt.

“Oluo is not a mutt. He’s an angel.”

“Tch.”

“You love him really I know you do.”

Levi doesn’t reply. Instead he settles on giving you a side eye and it falls into a comfortable silence again as the radio changes songs. You instantly perk up when you hear the song playing, for once it wasn’t a Christmas song, you recognized it as the song you and Levi had danced to at a military ball. You didn’t say anything but instead reached forward to turn to volume up, Levi watched you and his heart jumped when he heard the song playing through the radio. He could remember so clearly dancing to this song with you, he had managed to steal you away from the main party and taken you outside then this song had played and he asked you to dance. It was the song he had fallen in love with you to.

So it remained that you and your partner stayed in silence the whole ride quietly recalling that romantic evening.

…

Levi pulled the Mercedes to a stop outside a small semi-detached street of houses, he turned the engine off and pulled the keys out the ignition and opened the car door to let himself out. You yourself reached for the door handle but before your fingers could pull the lever the door swung open by itself, you looked up to see Levi avoiding your gaze as he held the door open for you offering a hand for you to take.

“Aren’t you a gentlemen tonight.” you tease as you take his hand and he pulls you up from your seat claiming the car door behind you as he presses the lock button on the keys and the silver Mercedes headlights flash as it Iocked.

“Tch. It’s icy here, I don’t want you dropping that over priced wine.” he grunts and you only smile at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as you take his hand and lead him onto the pavement.

“You think you’re mum’s going to ask the baby question this year?” you ask as you and Levi walk hand in hand down the street, the snow still falling around you and settling in your hair.

“She asks us every time she sees us.” Levi mutters, his breath billowing out in a swirl of mist around his slightly pink face which had been numbed from the cold air “I don’t know eyes she’s so desperate for grandkids, I thought he idea was to prevent becoming a grandparent for as long as possible.”

“When we were sixteen maybe.” you laugh.

“Yeah, well she`s going to have to wait a bit longer.”

“Well, I know I want to give her some grandkids. One day.” you reply keeping your eyes trained on the icy pavement beneath your heals, you feel Levi’s hand tighten around your own and hear him huff in agreement.

“Me too.”

You smile to yourself from under your scarf as you turn a corner to where Kuchel’s small house is located. You frown though when you see a familiar black four by four parked outside where Kuchel’s house is, you think you recognize it and pray that you’re wrong. But as you and Levi approach to where it’s parked you feel your heart drop, it was a Ford that you knew all too well. You closed your eyes in defeat at the sight of it, exhaling in anxiety as you hear Levi growl to himself and release a series of cures. His grip on your hand growing tighter as he pulled you towards his mother’s front door where a wreath greeted you as Levi reached a hand up to knock on the door.

That was Kenny’s four by four that was parker out side Kuchel`s house.

You held your breath when you saw a figure (that was defenatly not Kuchel`s), appear from behind the glass of the door. You could see Levi trembling with slight anger as the door was unlocked, your eyes widening when an unwanted face made itself present from behind the door.

“Hey runt.” Kenny greets a grin on his face as Levi glares furiously up at his uncle.

Yep. You were most definitely, without a doubt, cursed.


	3. Christmas Present part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites. I had such a hard time writing this but i don`t know why. Hope you like it

Part Three of the Xmas fic XD

I had a hard time writing this idk why I think I was coming down with a head cold but I powered through. It’s the only thing I know how to do.

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT I have written this so many times it’s in my predicted text. I don’t own you because lmao this is also in my predicted text. Wtf. I need to get a new hobby obviously.

Warnings: sexual references, swearing

Please don’t repost,

Part Three  
...

“Are you going to come in or just stand there glaring at me Levi?” Kenny drawled.

His dark eyes lazily glancing down at his nephew who’s silver eyes were narrowed into a vicious glare, his hand right around yours and body slightly in front of your own which Kenny seemed to notice and the older man only smirked in response. Kenny didn’t look any older or younger then when you hadn’t seen him, then again it had only been a year. He had trimmed back his beard somewhat and his hair was still shoulder length but he was dressed in formal attire with a white dress shirt and black trousers, it was strange to see him out of his usual trench coat and hat.

But that wasn’t important.

You glanced nervously between the two males, anxious snakes coiling around your stomach and releasing their venom which made you nausea sweep through you.

This is exactly what you had wanted to avoid, this confrontation right here between the uncle and nephew.

You weren’t scared of Kenny, after last years events you were cautious but not scared. The older man had been incredibly intoxicated at last years dinner and it hadn’t taken long before he made the mistake of groping you when Levi was not in the room, unfortunately for Kenny Levi had returned quicker then you had reacted and it had been seconds until Levi’s fist had connected to Kenny’s jaw. You weren’t mad at Kenny for what he did, people did stupid things when they are drunk, but Levi wasn’t as forgiving.

“What are you doing here Kenny?” Levi growled, his uncle only chuckled.

“I came to see my favourite nephew on his birthday of course.”

Levi didn’t respond for a while and it wasn’t a good time to point out that Levi was Kenny’s only nephew.

“You’re full of bullshit Kenny. You came here to get under my skin.”

“Well that’s not true.”

Levi’s eyebrow twitched and his other hand that wasn’t holding yours was balled up into a tight fist, his sharp jaw clenched angrily.

You could see the resentment in his eyes and if you knew Levi, which you did, you knew that he was holding back any and all urges to assault his uncle.

You had dealt with a situation like this before multiple times in the military, you had instances when you had pulled Jean off Eren and Eren off Jean, heck you had even pulled Ymir off Reiner at one point too. You knew how to settle a fight but this was different, Kenny was much more skilled then the cadets you had forcefully broken up in the past. If you tried to pull Levi off Kenny or Kenny off Levi chances are you would get hurt and only make things worse. You would have to try and break things up before they began without setting off either of them.

“Hey Kenny is Kuchel inside?” you asked causing the two men to turn their attention off each other and onto you, Levi glanced at you and you gave him a weak smile.

“Yeah she’s in the kitchen.” Kenny said his eyes trailing over your body and giving you a grin, you nodded biting your lip and held the wine up to up to your chest.

“You think we could come in? It’s kinda cold out here.”

Kenny doesn’t say anything, instead he nods and steps to the side. You arch an eyebrow but step up into the house taking Levi’s hand and dragging him with you sharply pulling him past Kenny before anything else happened.

The chills ran from your skin as soon as you stepped into the small hallway of the Ackerman home, the warm orange light replacing the icy blues from the street and the snow from your haieband coat falling onto the hardwood floors beneath your feet.

You set the wine bottle down on a small table that was pushed up against the right wall, a giant rectangle mirror hanging over it. You set the bottle down with a small clank and began to unwrap your scarf from around your neck as Kenny closed the door shut as you began to pull your coat off nlt stopping when you felt Levi’s hands grip the shoulders of your coat and gently slide it off your body and hang it up with his own in the coat hangar behind the door.

Picking the wine bottle back up, you took Levi’s hand and led him to the kitchen, ignoring Kenny’s snickers at your desperation to get Levi away from him. The sooner you got him away from his jeeeing uncle, the better. Hopefully seeing Kuchel would help relax Levi.

You made your way to the end of corridor and turned into the kitchen where you could see Kuchel stirring a pot of gravey over the stove, a dirtied apron tied around her waist and her king ebony hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

She must not have heard you and her son enter as she didn’t seem to acknowledge your presence, the kitchen was small but quaint with various copper pots and pans hanging up on the walls, a small dishwasher tucked under the sink with a a black cooker and a small fridge. The floors were white tile and a few kitchen themed pictures hung off the walls such as a plaque with a coffee menu on it.

The kitchen smelt strongly of turkey and stuffing, hot steam rising from the cooker and various saucepans over the hob. Ingredients scattered over the granite work surface and the sink filled with knives and utensils that had yet to be cleaned, it was giving you mild ptsd from the mornings pancake fiasco.

“Mum?” Levi called out.

The raven haired woman ceased her stirring and hovering over the cooker and turned to face you and Levi, a grin spreading over her beautiful face as she made her way over to where you both stoodas she enveloped you in a hug pressing a kiss to your cheek needed embracing Levi. He didn’t protest as she wrapped her small arms around him and ruffled his hair smiling wider as he grimaced and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Kuchel was a beautiful woman it had to be said, and while her face was slightly aged with soft wrinkles under her silver eyes, her hair while still a striking onyx was streaked with a few grey hairs and her movement seemed to be a little slower she was still an incredibly youthful looking woman and it was very clear she was Levi’s mother. Her slender figure was draped in a red dress and she wore black leather boots, a beautiful silver necklace swung from her neck and her face was dusted in pale makeup with glossy red lipstick.

Kuchel had been a bar maid in her youth and one night had had a one night stand which had resulted in Levi, a happy accident. Times hadn’t been easy for a young mother with no family other then a rogue older brother, she had found it hard to get on her feet and had almost turned to desperate means of survival. But then Kenny had joined the military police and Kuchel and Levi had been given residence on an old military base, however the base was rundown and had been nicknamed the underground due to its shady characters and crime. It was a miracle either one had survived but Kuchel had pulled through and had gotten a job as an office assistant. The rest was history.

“I’m so glad you could make it. I saw the snow and I didn’t think you’d be here on time.” she said brightly turning back to the stove and checking the vegetables in one of the saucepans.

“It’s ok, Levi always has a back up plan for his back up plan. There’s no way we could be late.” you say warmly “we have a gift for you.”

Kuchel turns back around and her eyes shimmer when she sees the bottle in your hands. You smirk up at Levi and he gives you a side eye as his mother takes the bottle from your hands.

“My favourite thank you so much, you really spoil me don’t you?” she said bringing you and Levi in for another hug bridge she opens the fridge door and places the wine in it, once the door is closed she smacks a hand to her forehead “i’m so rude. (Y/n) do you want a drink? I have some beer or some tea. Maybe some coffee or water?”

“No it’s ok thank you Kuchel.” you say politely, you hear Levi huff from beside you and shoot him a cocky smirk as he leans against the counter with one hand in his pocket and the other resting on the small of your back.

“Levi you know where the drinks are.” Kuchel said brightly turning back to her cooking and your partner rolls his eyes at his mothers dismissal of him.

Kuchel had always been so kind towards you and often said you were the daughter she never had, that only meant that Levi was left to look after his own needs while Kuchel waited on you. Something you tried to avoid, you don’t want to expend her generosity.

“Is there anything I can do to help Kuchel?” you ask and Levi scoffs.

“Tch. Staying away from the food will be helpful enough.” Levi comments and you elbow him in the ribs throwing him a dangerous glare which he only smirks at.

“Levi don’t be so rude to your girlfriend. (Y/n) I couldn’t possibly ask for your help but I suppose you could take the plates into the dinning room. Kenny should be in there laying the table anyways. Unless you want to stay in the kitchen instead which I completely under-“

“No, it’s ok I don’t mind, here I’ll take the plates for you.” you say stepping away from Levi to pick up the plates from the counter.

You had your back to Levi so you couldn’t see the glare that crossed his features at the idea of you and Kenny being left in a room alone together again. In fact he had yet to ask why in the hell his mother had invited Kenny inside.

He had hoped that he could have enjoyed a quiet birthday and Christmas meal with the two women in his life but it seemed the world was against him.

He watched as you collected the plates and began to make your way to the door to the hallway again, he was contemplating as to whether or not to follow you and make sure that Kenny didn’t try anything again, but apart of him knew that Kenny would pick up in his anxiousness and perhaps try to provoke him even more. He didn’t want to smother you but that didn’t mean he trusted Kenny enough around the woman he loved.

“I’ll take those.” he says gruffly and before you can say anything he’s reached out and taken the plates from your hands, you give him a concerned frown but don’t protest and let him leave with the plates.

Apart of you feels the need to chase after him and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid like confront Kenny. You and a move to go after him but stop when Kuchel calls out for you.

“(Y/n).”

“Yes?” you ask, turning your gaze to the older woman who turns the gas under the pots down to a lower heat and wipes her hand on her apron to turn and face you.

“I know you’re probably wondering why Kenny is here.” she sighs and gives you a weak smile, you don’t say anything but decide to let her continue speaking “I know what he did last year and I told him to leave but he’s my brother and...”

“It’s ok Kuchel.” you cut in waving her off it wanting to be reminded again of last years events “he was drunk and he wasn’t in control. Like you said he’s your brother and Levi’s uncle. I’m not going to hold anything against him.”

Kuchel shot you a smile, she seemed to visibly relax and she embraced you into a hug. She held you into her, pulling out her eyes watering subtly which she quickly wiped away and sniffed stepping back to lean against the sink, she raked a hand through her hair her eyes staring into the floor belfry sliding up to meet yours.

“I can’t thank you enough for your forgiveness (y/n). It’s Levi I was worried about, you probably know that he doesn’t forgive people so easily.” she says pressing hand into her forehead, you release an awkward laugh.

“Levi is protective, but his reasons aren’t invalid. He won’t start anything this time, I’ll make sure he keeps his cool.”” you say, Kuchel nods and turns back to her cooking.

“That’s easier said then done my love.” Kuchel teases “that boy is as stubborn as his uncle. Maybe it’s why they don’t along so well. You know Kenny taught him everything he knows about combat.”

“I didn’t know. Levi doesn’t talk much about his time before the military.” you answer.

Kuchel doesn’t say anything but gives a knowing look. She wasn’t sure if Levi was embarrassed by his upbringing or just that secretive, she liked to think that her son just preferred to keep the last in the last bit she fretted that he was humiliated by his less then ideal childhood.

Compared to your life and many others in the forces, Levi’s life had been no picnic. But she could see that you accepted any and all faults in her son including his secluded mind and she would always be grateful for it.

“Seriously let me help you with something.” you offer after a short silence.

“Ok if you insist.” Kuchel said biting her lip.

She knew your skills in the kitchen were not exactly legendary, it was fair to say you were much more skilled with military weapons then a hob and wooden spoon. But she was too polite to say that she didn’t want you to ruin the dinner, so she quickly scanned the kitchen to find you something to do that wouldn’t end up with the turkey burnt and potatoes soggy. She noticed the napkins on the counter that were in a messy pile, they needed folding and she couldn’t see anything going wrong with you folding them.

“The napkins can be folded if you want.” she said and you nodded, relieved that she hadn’t entrusted you with any cooking.

You stepped towards the counter where the napkins were and reached out to begin pulling the green pieces of fabric towards yourself, pulling each one away from the like and folding the delicate silk in half before sliding it to the side to create a new pile of nearly folders napkins.

Kuchel glanced over her shoulder a small smile on her lips as she watched you work. To say she adored you was an understatement, the moment her son had brought you home for the first time as a friend she had known that you were meant for him. Levi had never shown any interest in any women and it had worried her that he never would, but then you had worked your way into his heart and any and all worry had been erased. She knew that if Levi had to be with anyone, you were the woman she would have chosen for him. She only hoped that soon, maybe, there would be a new addition to the Ackerman family.

“So has my son hinted towards anything yet?” Kuchel asks pulling on some oven mits and bending over to open the oven door where a crispy turkey was still roasting, the meaty aroma filling the air and you felt your stomach growl.

“What do you mean?” you ask innocently hoping she wasn’t hinting at marriage, you hear Kuchel scoff.

“Marriage my love!” she exclaimed pulling the turkey out from the oven and placing it onto the side “tell me that stupid boy of mine is smart enough to put a ring on your finger.”

You freeze momentarily, your fingers ceasing their continuous folding of the jade green napkins. This wasn’t the first time Kuchel had asked you if you and Levi were going to tie the knot, you had always replied with careless comments such as “in our own time.” or “we’re just no ready.” But Levi had turned thirty one today and you were soon going to be twenty nine, time would fly before you knew it and you had no idea as to whether or not marriage was in the equation.

Apart of you wanted to say you didn’t care, that whatever did it didn’t happen would happen. But then the other part of you wanted to have the big white wedding and the rings and the ceremony, you just didn’t know which side wanted what more.

“Levi and I haven’t talked about it in a while.” you say finishing the last few nap kins off “marriage isn’t something he’s open about.”

“Levi aside. What do you want?” Kuchel asks and you feel a blush creep across your cheeks.

Did you want to put a ring in your finger and call yourself Mrs Ackerman? Yes. Did you want to dedicate yourself to him in binding laws? Yes. Did you want to call him your husband and not your boyfriend? Yes.

You knew deep down that you wanted to get married to Levi Ackerman.

“I do.” you say a warm feeling spreading through your chest and your eyes glistening with excitement as you turned your face to meet Kuchel’s who was sprinkling the turkey in garnish “I would love to marry Levi.”

...

Levi stood outside the door to the kitchen, the plates clutched in his hands as he lingered outside the room you and his mother were in, a small smile spreading over his face as he heard you talk.

He hadn’t wanted to eves drop on your conversation but his mother had insisted that she would get him answers to a question he had wanted to ask for a very long time. So he had waited outside to hear what you had to say to the idea of marriage and it was exactly what he had hoped to hear.

The feeling that spread through his body was indescribable, his mind sweeping with relief and his chest once right with anxiety now glittering with nervous butterflies. The smile still faint in his lips, his eyes closed as he breathed a sigh of relief having heard your want to marry him, he balances the plates on one hand and reached into his pocket to pull out a small box his fingers brushing over the black velvet that concealed the ring inside.

“What you got there runt?”

The fuzzy feeling was quickly pushed away as Kenny’s voice met his ears.

Shoving the ring box back into his pocket Levi looked up to see his uncle leaning with his arms folded in the dining room entrance a smug look on his face as he stared at his nephew. The miner of new found relief was over and Levi didn’t reply, instead he slipped away from the kitchen door and moved past his uncle to enter the dining room making sure to shine him slightly as he passed.

He ignored Kenny’s scoff as the raven haired man began to place the plates on the table. Kenny moves his position to turn and face Levi who keeps his steely gaze on the table he is setting. the tension was thick and Levi could have cut the taught atmosphere with a knife, his mind was buy trying to occupy itself with other thoughts then the urge to launch his fist into his uncle`s cheek.

He hated how smug Kenny was, his uncle had always enjoyed getting under his skin and although Kenny was the closest thing he had to a father figure, that didn`t mean the two were always on good terms. However, Levi figured that if you could forgive Kenny`s actions from last year, then he could at least attempt to reconcile with the older man. 

“That was a ring box right?” Kenny continued, Levi continued to set the final plate down and rested his hands on the back of one of the dining room chairs, leaning his weight into it “I don`t blame you, she`s a fine young woman.”

Levi didn`t reply, ignoring Kenny was the best thing he could do at the moment other then wanting to start anther fight, but that would more then likely upset his mother and more importantly you. He didn`t want to ruin a potentially nice evening with his family, even that family included Kenny Ackerman. 

“Levi you can`t ignore me forever, we`re family.” Kenny drawled trying to hide an irritate tone that was hidden under his aloofness.

“My family doesn’t grope my girlfriend Kenny.” Levi replied calmly “it’s taking all my will power not to throw a fist in your shitty face.”

Kenny huffed, the two men glaring at each other and although the conversation was far from the uproar of last years dinner, it appeared to be playing out the same.

“I`ve already apologised for that Levi, I was drunk you`re not so high and mighty either. You`ve done things in the past I`m sure you regret.”

“I`ve never stooped so low. I`m not happy you`re here Kenny, but you are here and I`m going to have to get through this dinner looking at your shit eating grin as if it doesn`t bother me. But...” Levi`s deadpan expression hardened into a thunderous glare and he stood up properly from leaning on the chair and shoving both hands in his pockets, his silver eyes darkening and his ebony hair fell into his eyes “if you lay one of your shitty hands on her again you won`t have hands left.”

“Understood.” Kenny replied raising his hands in mock surrender.

Levi nodded but his glare didn`t fade. However he soon relaxed when he heard footsteps and the merry sound of you and Kuchel from the kitchen enter the living room. He looked away from his uncle and reached a hand up to pull on the back of his neck as you and his mother entered the dining room with plates full of turkey and vegetables, gravy and potatoes which you set down on the heat mats on the mahogany table. Levi gave one last warning glance at Kenny before pulling your chair out for you and sitting himself down beside you.

...

Dinner had started off smoothly, it had begun with light chatter and laughing with the necessary banter between you and Levi. Kenny had behaved himself all through out the dinner only talking when the conversation required it, Levi had miraculously managed to keep his cool even when his uncle had brought up some embarrassing moments from the past such as when he had been teaching his nephew hand to hand combat and the boy had accidentally punched tripped on an untied boot lace.

All in all it had been a successful meal and you began to feel yourself relax around Kenny. Although it was most likely because Levi was beside you, with his hand clutching yours under the table is thumb rubbing the back of your hand as you spoke to his family.

“So how`s that little puppy of yours?” Kuchel asked as she finished a few mouthfuls of turkey.

“Oluo is good, we almost lost him the snow this morning when we took him for a walk.” you say giggling at the memory of losing the puppy under a blanket of snow, you reached a hand out to gently grasp the crystal champagne glass by your plate and raised it to your lips, the golden liquid bubbling on your tongue.

“I have to say when Levi said you and him were getting a dog I didn`t expect such a small breed.” Kuchel says.

“Well, now Levi`s not the smallest thing in the apartment.” Kenny says gulping down his own champagne and reaching for the bottle, pouring himself a other glass.

The fizzing liquid sloshing into the glass, little sparkling bubbles hissing over the surface of the champagne. 

You hear Levi growl from beside you, the grip on your hand intensifying at his frustration with his uncle evident as his hand clenched around your own, but you didn`t complain at the pain you were just glad Levi hadn`t jumped across the table to start another fight.

“So Levi, honey, have you had a nice birthday?” Kuchel asks.

“Yes, although it would have been nicer if some people didn`t turn up to places they weren`t welcome.”

You exchanged a look with Kuchel, she shook her head softly at you and bit your tongue. The tension was growing thicker and you didn’t want a repeat of last years events.

“If you have something to say Levi, just say it.” Kenny prodded once again downing his champagne.

“Why are you even here Kenny?” Levi asked his voice raising slightly above its usual monotone.

“I’m here because it’s my nephews birthday and it’s Christmas. Can’t I see my family in the holidays?” Kenny asks and you notice his hands clench.

“(Y/n) doesn’t want you here.” Levi growled standing up sharply from his chair “I don’t want you near her either.”

“Levi...” you warned but be ignored you, to absorbed in belittling his uncle.

It was Kenny’s turn to stand up, the older man leaning across the table pushing his face into Levi’s slightly but your boyfriend don’t back down and despite his smaller stature, was doing an amazing job of standing his ground.

“I told you I’m sorry runt. Besides I don’t think (y/n) minds me being here.” Kenny says his dark eyes locking with yours.

You grow cold and you dread what he’s going to say next. You shake your head subtly at him but Kenny ignored you and you grit your teeth, anxiety coursing through your veins as Kenny looks back at his nephew.

No.

No.

No.

You prayed to any god who was listening that he wouldn’t mention the text messages, that he wouldn’t say anything about it and that he would say something else, anything else other then...

“Because she said in her text messages that she forgave me.” Kenny said smugly.

Anything else other then that.

...

“When were you going to tell me that Kenny was contacting you?”

“I wasn’t.”

Levi released a sigh and ran a hand over his face as he stood infront of you in the living room, you sat on the brown sofa next to the Christmas tree running a band through your hair as you tried to ease your annoyed boyfriend.

Once Kenny had mentioned the messages Levi had asked to be excused and had dragged you to the living room for an explanation as to what was going on. You had admitted that Kenny had been asking to see and Levi over the holidays, making it clear that you told him no but that wasn’t the thing Levi was concerned about. You watched as Levi sighed running a hand through his hair, he stepped over to the sofa and ran a hand down his tie as he sat down beside you keeping his gaze on the wooden floor as he rested his forearms on his thighs, his hair falling into his eyes. You bit your lips as you waited for him to say something.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was contacting you?” he asked softly turning his sliver eyes to look at you.

“I didn’t want you to worry I guess.” you answer “I wanted you to enjoy the holiday without worrying about your uncle.”

“(Y/n) it’s my job to worry about you, I wouldn’t have been mad at you idiot. I just want you to be safe and after what Kenny did last year...” he exhaled rubbing his eyes “if you’re ok and comfortable with him being here then I can live with it.”

“You mean you’re not mad?” you whisper and he rolls his eyes as he wraps and arm around your shoulders.

You sighed and fell on his shoulder, nuzzling your head on his bicep and linking your hand with his. Levi huffed but moved his head to plant a kiss on hue forehead before resting his cheek on the side of your head.

“I’m not happy about it.” Levi said as he nuzzled his nose into your hair “but I can’t stand drama and it’s a rather minor thing to be upset over.”

“I should have known.” you comment mentally slapping yourself for realising that Levi tried his best to avoid any unnecessary drama or arguments “I know you hate drama, I should have told you.”

“It’s ok. You’re not a brat anymore. You can look after yourself. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to look out for you too. You’re stuck with me brat.”

“I thought you said I’m not a brat anymore.” you say playfully and Levi scoffs.

“Tch. Force of habit.”

You lift your head from his shoulder and give him a small smile, your noses in his apart as you lean in to press a soft kiss to his lips, his hand sliding out from your grip to run up your thigh his other hand coming away from your back to rest in the side of your head tangling in your hair.

You pull your body in closer shivering as his rough hand slides up to your crotch, the fabric of your dress wrinkling under his touch. Your hands placed either side of his angled face, taking your fingers through his raven hair as a low moan escaped your lips as you continued to pull against his own.

Butterflies erupted in your stomach as Levi lowered you into the sofa, your back hitting the cushions as he positions himself over you, you moan again running your hands over his buff chest feeling the rippling muscles underneath as Levi lowers his lips to suck on your neck. You writhe under him in excitement closing at his back, the material of his white dress shirt silky to the touch and crumpling in your grip.

“Woah save it for the bedroom kids.”

You hear Levi growl at Kenny’s interruption and he sits up to pull himself away from you allowing you to sit up to. You smiled sheepishly at Kenn whinshanda in the door way but he isn’t looking at you he’s looking at Levi with a smirk on his face and you then think see what is so interesting when you notice the bulge in your lovers crotch, Levi didn’t seem embarrassed about it even as uncle be him knowing looks.

“Well would you look at that.” Kenny says looking up from his nephews excited feature “maybe you’re not a runt anymore huh Levi.”

Levi doesn’t say anything instead he bites the inside of his cheek to hold back an onslaught of words that threaten to make the situation worse. You place a hand in Levi’s and he visibly relaxed.

“What do you want now Kenny?” Levi asks standing to his feet, reaching a hand out to help you up.

He pulls you from the sofa and rests a hand in the small of your back and shoving the other hand in his pocket.

“Kuchel wanted to have a look through the photo albums.” Kenny says and Levi visibly stiffens, you smirk to yourself.

“You mean you wanted to look through the photo albums?” Levi asks dryly.

“Potato, pot-a-to.” Kenny hums folding his arms.

Ahh the photo albums. The dreaded moments of Levi’s past that sometimes got looked through and revised at least once every two years, so that was twice since you had been dating Levi, you had cooed and awwwd at the pictures of Levi as a child and baby with his mother while Levi stood to the side cursing the world for this unfairness.

“(Y/n) you wanna see the runt as a kid right?” Kenny asked turning his gaze to you, you gave Levi an apologetic look as you nodded “the lady wins.”

Levi grimaced, closing his eyes to hide his slight embarrassment but nodded taking your hand as he let you lead him to the dining room again giving Kenny a glare as he passed.

...

“Aww look at his little face.” Kuchel cooed as she held a book open on her lap, a picture of eight year old Levi on the page.

Levi had been an unusual child, he wasn’t smiling in any pictures and in most of them he held a knife or staring into the sky. Levi had been a mature looking young boy and it was clear to see it was him, he had spotted the same undercut and his eyes were the same silver grey, yu could imagine that having a son with Levi would result in a child similar to the one in the pictures you were looking at now.

“Oh here’s Levi with his friends.” Kuchel said.

You looked at the picture your heart melting at the sight of three small children sitting on a tree branch. The one in the right was a small red headed girl with short scruffy pig tails and a wide grin with some teeth missing, on the left was a tall blond boy with a polite smile on his face, his blue eyes soft and gleaming with hopeful youth. And in the middle, slightly slouched was Levi, a faint smile on his face a narrow eyes closed as the girl who sat beside him had slung an arm over his shoulders.

You knew who these two children were. Isabel and Furlan. You glanced up to see Levi stood by the dining room, a glass of champagne in his hands as he watched the snow continue to fall outside in the street. Even though his back was turned to you, you could see the sad look in his eyes at the mention of his deceased childhood friends. Deciding to move on you close the book of Levi’s early years and grab another one laying on the table to open it.

“Umm Kuchel, this ones empty.” you say as the book opens to reveal empty plastic slots.

Levi glanced over his shoulder and made his way over to you, setting his glass down on the take and standing behind your chair resting his hands on your shoulders.

Kuchel closes her own book to look over at the empty one in your lap a warm smile on her face.

“I know. I saved that one.” she said softly.

“For what?” Levi asks.

“For you and (y/n).” she answers simply leaning back in her chair “for you to fill with your own life together. Maybe a wedding. Maybe new additions to the Ackerman family.”

Levi shares a look of warmth with you, his thumb running over your shoulder his chest flooding with a fluttering flurry of new emotions, the ring box pressing into his leg from his pocket.

That album would be filled with photos of your life together. He swore it.

...

Part four out soon but I’m going to release some requests first. Hope this was ok I’m not pleased but in was suffering from migraines when I wrote this and my mild insomnia is back but I’m ok. (You wonder why I like Levi so much maybe it’s because we both share awful sleep patterns.)  
Hope you enjoyed. Nearly at 600 followers, you guys have made this the most amazing last few months and this account has grown rapidly I’m so pleased you like my stuff xx


End file.
